Crimson and Wolf
by Touka-Chan
Summary: When Gilbert hears a prophecy given to him by the order of the Grimm it changes his life forever. He is now the wolf from an ancient story called "Little Red Riding Hood". It turns out that his best friend, Elizabeta has to play the part of Red Riding Hood. With loyalties tested and betrayal around every corner, nothing is what it seems in this twisted fairy tale.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello again my dear readers! I have finally found the time to start my new story! This story I found took me a long time to plan out and to be honest I'm still not done planning it... Oh well, I hope you like it and read it to the end! I don't own hetalia or any of the characters only the story!**

**Crimson and Wolf**

**Chapter 1**

Gilbert looked down at Elizabeta, "just how much sadness are you hiding? Just how many thoughts are you locking up in your heart?"

Elizabeta glared up at Gilbert. She felt her cheeks get hot but hoped it didn't show. Ever since she set eyes on the book, she forever after believed that betrayal tasted like something that you had to swallow many times until it goes down. Even then, it left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Elizabeta turned her sliver eyes away from his red ones. "I think that you lost the right to know what I am thinking when you agreed to play your part..."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Gilbert<span>_**

To me the woods have always felt like a living, breathing creature. At times, it would be like your mother shielding you from the horrors of the outside world and at the same time teach you more about the darkness of life then you ever thought possible.

I had never known my parents. All I really remember about them is a smile here and there and the same warm feeling that I get when I fall asleep in a tree. When I was a small child, I pretended that the trees held my parents souls and they were always watching me. During the long dark nights when I could hear wolves under my tree, I would think of this thought and talk to my 'tree parents'. It was a comforting thought that I sometimes still use when I feel alone.

However, I wasn't alone in the woods for very long. It had been another long night with no food and wolves knocking at my door. I was weak, hungry and tired so I was just asking to be attacked when I climbed out of my tree to look for food. The moment I put one foot on the ground there was a low growling. Without another thought, I ran for it.

I could feel the wolf's hot breath on my heels as my entire body was lashed by tree branches. I ran for what seemed like hours in my weakened state until my body decided to collapse. Surprisingly, I was not scared. It was like I had accepted my death... when it didn't come.

Slowly I looked up and almost passed out.

The wolf's face was just inches from mine. Its hot sticky breath blew over my face. It s musty smelling black fur seemed like smoke. I was so scared and tired that I couldn't even scream for help. Not that I believed that I would get it. I had never seen another human in the woods.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"_So this is how it ends..._" I thought.

My body tensed waiting for the pain of being ripped to shreds when I heard a laugh.

"You don't have to be so frightened kid. It's not like we're going to eat you!"

Hearing the mocking voice made my eyes snap open and glare at the owner of the voice. He had dark brown hair that looked like he had tried to neatly style it, but just caused it to stick out at different angles. His glasses seemed too big for his face because he constantly has to push them up the bridge of his nose. He had a dark green tunic and brown pants with a cloak that seemed to swallow him whole.

"Do not be unkind Roderich. This boy must have been through some troubling times."

My head snapped to the man that I hadn't noticed before standing over the wolf's body, cleaning the blood off his sword. His blond hair trailed down his back like a golden waterfall. Looking closer I saw that muscles rippled underneath his shirt. His cloak was the same as Roderich's but his seemed to accent his muscles instead. Compared to Roderich, this man looked like a god in comparison. The man walked up to me and helped me to my feet.

"My name is Folkert Beilschmidt. That boy over there as you may have guessed is Roderich. What shall we call you?" Folkert asked.

I looked at my feet in shame. I had never known my name and I haven't really thought about it. When you live alone, with only the trees as company you don't really think that a name is important.

"I don't have one." I muttered.

The man just gave a small smile. The smile seemed sad but kind as well. A blurry image of my parents smiling down at me sparked in my memory and I knew that I could trust this man.

"Well how about we call you Gilbert?" Folkert asked.

I smiled back at him. "That would be awesome!"

* * *

><p>We walked through the woods in comfortable silence. Well, as comfortable as it gets when I felt Roderich's glare burning a hole through my back. I looked behind me and saw him quickly look away at Folkert.<p>

"Why are we bringing him? Don't we have enough mouths to feed as it is?" Roderich snapped.

Folkert stopped walking to glare at Roderich. "Do you remember being hungry and alone in these woods? Because I do and I don't want anyone to feel that way if I am able to help them." Without another word, Folkert turned and started walking again. "Now be quiet or you will scare away all the animals and we wont get any supper."

Roderich grumbled about going to look at the traps that he had set and walked off in the opposite direction.

When he was gone, I caught up to Folkert. "If it is too much trouble then I don't have to come with you. I will be fine on my own."

Folkert smirked. "Says the boy that was almost killed by a wolf."

I could feel my face heating up and hoped it didn't show. "That was just one time! A stupid mistake!"

"And that stupid mistake could have cost you your life."

We walked in silence for a few minutes while Folkert took down three rabbits with an arrow.

When he finally spoke, his voice was gentle. "I used to be like you. I thought I was invincible...that nothing could hurt me." He paused and looked me straight in the eye. "That's what got my best friend killed."

I couldn't look away from his eyes. They were so blue and so full of sadness and regret that I thought that I would be swallowed up by them. Folkert started walking again without looking back to see if I was following.

"I had almost given up on life. I kept replaying that day in my head over and over. If I had done things differently, would Julius still be alive. That is when I found Roderich. He was about six years old at the time and just wandering the woods by himself. I guess I saw this as my opportunity to make things right."

I didn't know what to say so I stayed silent. We walked for another few minutes until we reached a clearing. A small house stood in the middle. It looked run down but at the same time, it seemed like a safe haven. I looked up at Folkert who smiled down at me.

"Welcome home Gilbert."

**AN: And so this brings us to the end of the first chapter! I hoped you all liked it and I will hope to have the next chapter out soon! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Yay chapter 2! **

**Chapter 2**

**_Gilbert _**

"Folkert!"

My eyes strayed from gazing at the clearing and back to the house where a young girl came running out. She had blonde chin length hair and wore brown leggings with a soft pink shirt. She ran up to Folkert and with childish cuteness, she threw her hands around Folkert's waist making him chuckle.

"What took you so long?" a boy that looked a lot like the young girl came out of the house. He was obviously the older brother with a boulder size chip on his shoulder. He wore brown pants and a green and white tunic. I also noticed that he leaned a gun on the side of the house.

I wondered what I was getting into when the girl smiled up at me and introduced herself. "Hi, my name is Lili!"

I couldn't help but smile back at her. She was just so awesomely cute!

"And this is my brother, Vash!"

Vash walked up to me and stuck out his hand to shake. Pushing down my suspicions that he would kill me if I did anything to his sister, l shook his hand. "My name is Gilbert."

Folkert patted my shoulder. "I hope that you three will be able to get along. Now if you will excuse me I have some rabbits to clean."

When Folkert was out of earshot Vash glared at me, "If you do anything to my sister I will kill you."

I smirked at him. "And if you do anything to your sister I will kill you."

That earned me a smirk from Vash in return.

Lili laughed and skipped towards the house humming a cheerful tune. Vash and I walked side by side following Lili into the house and into my new, uncertain future.

**_Elizabeta_**

I woke up cold and disoriented. My body ached as I tried to recall what had happened the night before. The stale loaf of bread that I held under my arm made my memories come flying back in a rush. I had been scavenging for food around the market when I got the bright idea to stop begging and learn to steal. I blended with the crowd of people crowding around a merchant's cart piled high with bread. My mouth watered at the sight of it. I had never tasted bread before, only the aristocrats had enough money to buy it.

I looked around and slowly inched my way towards the bread out of the merchant's sight. My heart pounded in my chest so loud that I was afraid that the merchant would hear. My hands shook and started to shake. I knew that I should stop and walk away for a safer way to get food. I was about to, I really was. However, the groan of my stomach urged me on while my mind roared at me to turn and run. I was too busy listening to my mind and stomach that I didn't notice my foot catch on the cobblestones. With my mind distracted, my stomach forced my hands to grab a loaf of bread as I fell, hitting the hard stones.

The crowd that had been buzzing with conversations and bartering suddenly went deathly quiet. Everyone averted their gaze away as they inched away from me. I slowly stood up and was about to turn tail and run when something hit me in the back of the head causing me to fall to me knees again.

"Trying to steal my bread, huh?" a gruff voice said above me.

I shook the stars out of my vision and looked up at the merchant. He wore aristocrat clothing and I knew then that I was in trouble.

"Don't you know my bread is served to the richest families? They are not for street whores like you!" he said, his voice getting louder.

I knew what was to come. So without screaming or begging him to have mercy I shielded my head as I heard the whistle of the wind and heard the crack of the stick striking me across the back before I felt it. I bit down on my lip, refusing to give him the satisfaction of hearing me cry out.

After the tenth strike, my vision started to go black around the edges. I waited for the next blow but it was replaced with a cruel laugh.

"You are a tough one aren't you?" He said, as he looked me over.

I glared at him and slowly tried to stand. I collapsed and that brought more laughter from the merchant.

"You are a cute little one. I bet that some of the gentlemen I work for would love to have a lovely little jewel like you in their collection." The merchant sneered. "You would also get all the bread your pretty heart desired."

"Sick bastard." I mumbled.

Without thinking, I spit in his face and bolted from the market.

I growled at the memory and kicked the stale bread into a pile of barrels on the other side of the alley. The bread sounded like a stone hitting the barrel and a slight whimper came from one of the barrels making me pause.

"Who's there." I demanded. "Show yourself, now."

Slowly a girl about my age crawled out of the barrel and looked up at me with frightened eyes. She had the lightest blond hair that I have ever seen that was thrown into a messy bun with a faded red ribbon the same color of her dress. She pulled her ragged brown coat around her trying to keep warm.

"I'm sorry. I was just cold and this seemed like a safe place to sleep." She looked at me pleadingly.

I sighed, "I don't care." I noticed her eyeing my bread. "You want some?"

"Oh no! I saw what you had to go through to get that bread. I would never take even a mouthful from you!" she said as she shook her head frantically.

I ripped the loaf in half and handed one to her. "Take it. You look like you need it and I wont eat it all anyway."

She gave me a bright smile as she took a bite of the bread and gasped in delight. "Now I know why the aristocrats are the only ones that eat this! And this one isn't even fresh!"

I gave her a halfhearted smile and nodded. "So what's your name?"

"Katyusha!" a boy with yelled as he ran towards us.

The boy had light brown hair that stood up in every direction and his clothes looked like they were on their last legs. I looked into the boy's eyes, which were a dull red that showed that he had seen more hardship than someone his age should have faced.

"Vlad, you don't have to yell. I'm right here." Katyusha said.

"Who's this?" Vlad asked.

I ripped another half from my piece of bread and handed it to him. "Elizabeta."

"Are you an aristocrat?" He asked as he took the bread without question.

I looked at him. "No."

"Then why do you have an aristocrat name?"

I hesitated, "I don't know."

"If you don't know why you have that name then why do you think that that's your name?"

I glared at the boy and was about to reply with a snarky comment when Katyusha took Vlad's piece of bread and shoved it in his mouth, making him gag.

She laughed, "You live with him long enough and you learn how to shut him up!"

I chuckled, "Duly noted!"

**_Gilbert_**

"Okay does everyone know the plan?"

We all nodded at Folkert, our muscles taught and ready to go at his signal.

We were all in the trees that surrounded our house waiting for the raiders to surround the house so that Vash and Lili would have a clear shot at them with their arrows and the rest of us would have the element of surprise with our swords.

"Okay, now!" Folkert whispered.

Lili and Vash jumped from tree to tree until they were on the other side of the clearing. They slowly lifted their bows and let their arrows fly into the backs of some of the raiders. This alerted the others and made them turn their backs to the others and me.

We jumped silently from the trees and ran towards the raiders, plunging our swords into their unprotected backs.

Lili and Vash jumped down from their trees and walked towards us. Folkert and Roderich grabbed the first body and started into the woods to throw it to the wolves.

"We should bury them." Lili whispered.

Folkert looked at Vash who looked at Lili.

"We don't have time. It's going to be dark soon, the Grimm wolves will be out, and you know we can't be outside when that time comes." Vash tried to explain.

Lili looked down and tried to hide the tears that threatened to spill over her lashes. "It's not like they asked to be killed. This world forces good people to do bad things just to survive." She looked up at us and the tears finally slipped down her cheeks. "They tried to raid us so that they could survive and that's why we killed them, so that we could survive!"

Without another word, Lili walked into the house and slammed the door. The rest of us didn't look at each other as we continued moving the bodies farther into the woods.

We had finished hiding the bodies just when the first Grimm wolf howled making us all on edge. The sun was just a thin orange sliver on the horizon. Every shadow now seemed to hold all kinds of danger for us.

"Hurry everyone. Before we lose what little light we have left." Folkert said as he eyed the sky.

I started walking faster to catch up to Folkert and Vash when Roderich held me back. I gave him a confused glance and he put his finger to his lips.

I waited until Folkert and Vash were out of site before I turned to Roderich. "What do you want? Cant you just wait until we are in the house, or until morning?"

Roderich glared, "I cant. I have to leave as soon as I can."

This caught me off guard. I looked at him flabbergasted. "What do you mean leave? Where are you going to go? And it's getting dark!"

Roderich looked at me as if I was stupid. "You can't believe that there is only woods. Don't you know that there could be a world outside of this place?"

I crossed my arms. "And what is wrong with this place?"

Now it was Roderich's turn to be flabbergasted. "Did you not see Lili tonight? She is the only one in our group that can see the good in people! Even when they are tried to kill us, she still cried over their deaths!"

"Well maybe she is just a good person." I stated.

Roderich looked down at his shoes. "That is what might kill her in the end..."

Heavy silence fell on our shoulders as we stood there. It had gotten darker and the howling had been getting closer.

"Look, why don't we go back to the house and talk this over with the rest. Maybe we will come with you?" I tried to reason.

Roderich gave a breathy laugh. "You don't think I've already tried that? Folkert is hiding from something. Why do you think that he hides here when death is around every corner?"

I couldn't think of anything to say. I had to admit, there were times when the thought crossed my mind. But it was easily pushed away when I thought of how much food we were going to need for the next few days.

"I'm going to protect my family." Roderich stated.

Roderich turned and walked into the shadows. But before he completely disappeared, he looked at me. His face held so much sadness and he looked older than his measly twelve years.

"Protect them while I'm gone." He whispered as he disappeared into the shadows.

I stared for what seemed like hours at the spot where he disappeared until a howl that was too close for comfort made me jump and run to the safety to the house.

Before I opened the door, I turned and looked back the way I came.

"If you get yourself killed...I'll kill you."

**A.N. Before I wrought this chapter my friend gave me the challenge to make Roderich into someone you could admire and not some aristocrat. Hopefully I succeeded! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Chapter three everyone! Sadly, Elizabeta is not in this chapter but the next chapter will be all about her to make up for it! **

**Warning: Feels train appears**

Chapter 3

**_Gilbert _**

**_One month later_**

Lili sighed as she cleaned the rabbits Folkert and I had brought back the night before. Ever since the night that Roderich left that was usually the only sound she would make. It seemed that she could portray more emotion in one sigh than she ever could when she talked.

I looked at her from across the table. "So what do you want to do? Folkert and Vash will be hunting all day. We should do something fun!"

Lili gave her _can't you see I'm busy, _Sigh.

I looked at her as she went back to cleaning the rabbits. She was only six years old. Not that she acted it. She was still a kid, hell, except for Folkert we were all still kids.

I gave one of Lili's _I'm bored _sighs and slammed my head on the table making Lili jump. She walked over to me, pulled me out of my chair and practically dragged me outside. She crossed her arms and looked at me expectantly.

"So you want to do something fun now?" I asked, a small smile growing on my face.

She raised her eyebrow, smirked and nodded. I scooped her up and spun around making her shriek. That made me laugh even harder. That was the first noise that she made in a month that wasn't a sigh. I looked at her and saw that she had a surprised look on her face, as if she didn't realise that she could still do anything but sigh.

"You can't take it back I heard you!" I teased.

She laughed, making my smile bigger. Her laugh was so beautiful, like tinkling bells. Lili put one finger up telling me to wait as she walked back into the house. A few minutes later she came out with a basket full of food. She pointed to the woods.

"You want to have a picnic?" I asked.

When she nodded, I took her hand and led her away from the clearing. I knew exactly were we were going. A few weeks ago I had stumbled upon another clearing in the woods. It was filled with wild flowers and I had been dying to show Lili it ever since.

When we got there Lili went wide-eyed. She smiled like she did before. I have to admit, I haven't seen much smiling in my life and Lili's smile was like the first ray of sunlight after a thunderstorm.

Lili ran into the flowers and started spinning around until she felt dizzy and fell into the middle of the flowers, laughing. I watched her at the edge of the clearing with a faint smile on my face.

Lili stood up and with the smile still on her face she ran over and threw her arms around me.

"Thank you Gilbert..." she whispered.

I hugged her back. "It's been so long since I heard your voice. I've missed you Lili."

Lili laughed, "It's good to be back!"

* * *

><p>The sun was setting as Lili and I walked back to the house. When we got there, we found Folkert and Vash sitting at the table. The strained silence made Lili's smile slip from her face and her laugh go silent as she moved to stoke the fire.<p>

"Where were you?" Folkert asked without looking up.

I saw Lili stiffen but she did not answer or turn around. I looked back at Folkert. "I thought that because you were gone all day Lili and I would do something fun."

Folkert looked up then. "Outside. Now."

I followed him outside and when he closed the door I spoke before he could interrupt me. "I know we should have told you were we were going but I didn't think that it was such a big deal. We didn't even go that far."

Folkert didn't look angry, just sad. I saw him looking into the trees as if someone would jump out. "Do you remember when we first met Gilbert?"

"Of course I do!" I said as I crossed my arms and wondered where this was going.

"What I said to Roderich...how he shouldn't be unkind to anyone." Folkert suddenly looked embarrassed. "Over the years I've noticed a pattern of people who I've come across in these woods. I've noticed that they have had something unfortunate fall upon them in their lives."

I frowned at Folkert. "I don't remember anything too bad..."

"Where are your parents?"

"I... I don't know. All I remember is faint smiles."

"That bothers you, correct?"

"I guess so..."

Folkert looked at me with a bemused smile. "These woods attract people who have known unbearable sadness. That is what the Order of the Grimm wants; they feed from the darkness in people's hearts and make the Grimm wolves that plague the night to 'play' with the people who aren't of any use to them."

It seemed that Folkert had forgotten that I was there. All the information that he was throwing at me made my head feel like it was going to explode.

I threw my hands up to stop Folkert. "Okay, hold on. What is the Order of the Grimm?"

Folkert's eyebrows shot up. "You don't know?!"

His surprise made me feel like I failed some kind of test.

When I didn't answer, he continued. "The Order of the Grimm started with two brothers. No one knows where they came from. Together they would have visions of the people they would meet and they would write them down in a journal. The king at that time became very interested in their visions. He declared that the people in the visions would live out their stories. Of course, in those times everyone's futures were uncertain. So when they had a straw to grasp at, they jumped on the chance."

It seemed that the shadows flickered at the edge of the clearing, making Folkert stop talking. He seemed more on edge and when he continued speaking, it was in a rush. "What they didn't know was that most of the stories made them suffer unimaginable pain. When the king finally realized what was happening it was too late. The stories had buried themselves into the people's souls. The king ordered for the brother's deaths but he was too late. They were found together in their home, throats slit, with a smile on their faces."

I was still confused. "So what does that have to do with anything?"

"The stories that buried themselves into the people were reincarnated over and over again."

"Wait, so there are still people who have to live those stories? And I'm guessing that the Order are a bunch of people who are unawesome and like watching people suffer?" I asked my mind racing.

"You are only half right. The order of the Grimm is made up of only two people. The brother's reincarnations." Folkert said grimly.

I ran my hand through my hair as another thought passed through my mind. "That's why you hide here. You probably have something to do with the Order of the Grimm."

Folkert seemed to age ten years with my accusation. He looked into the woods and with a look of defeat, he spoke softly. "I wasn't born in the woods. Actually, I was born on the streets of a rundown village. My parents sold me into slavery. That is where I met my two friends, Julius and Khemet. Together we ran away from our master and into the woods. We had heard the rumours about the things that were in the woods. But we didn't care; to us it was going to be a better life than what we had."

Folkert looked at me with tears in his eyes. For some reason seeing Folkert like this made my stomach clench with indescribable fear. I felt a lump swell up in my throat and my eyes started to sting.

"The Order came for Khemet to play her part in _The Girl with No Hands_. Julius didn't know this but Khemet made me promise that if the Order ever came for her... I was to kill her." Folkert shook his head. "I ran towards her and was about to run her through with my sword when Julius jumped in front of me. Julius was dead and they took Khemet. Before they disappeared into the shadows, our eyes met. I thought that I would see fear in her eyes. However, I was wrong... there was only pure hatred."

"It wasn't your fault." I muttered. "If she wanted to be killed then she should have told Julius too."

Folkert gave a half-hearted laugh. "I think that would have just made things worse. For you see... we were both in love with her. It would have made Julius very jealous if he knew that she had only told me."

I could feel my face heat up when Vash came out of the house. "Lili says that dinner is ready."

The words were barely out of his mouth when the two shadows seemed to move towards us. When the shadows were in front of us, they turned into people in black, shadow like cloaks. They had their hoods up so that we could not see their faces. After what Folkert had told me I knew that these people were the Order of the Grimm. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Folkert's shoulders slump.

The taller of the two stepped forward and spoke to Folkert. "We are here to see Lili. If you do not cause any trouble for us we will not harm you."

"Like hell you will take her!" Folkert yelled as he pulled his sword out of nowhere and slashed at the man.

Unfortunately, the man was fast as he dodged the sword and pulled out his own from under his cloak. The second person was pulling out deadly looking knives as they moved towards the house. Folkert saw this and moved in their way without taking his eye off of the man.

"Move out of the way or do you want me to kill the kids!" The smaller of the duo screamed.

"Don't be so rash, sister. Only the man wants to fight." The man said in a warning voice.

The woman grumbled something under her breath but did not attack. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Vash slowly inching towards his gun which was leaning in the doorway. Our eyes met and I slowly shook my head. I didn't know what these people were capable of but I was getting a clue. I racked my mind for a plan but came up with nothing.

_Ah hell, I have to buy some time..._

"So what story is it?" I asked, my voice coming out as a squeak.

The two siblings looked at each other then looked back at me.

"Her story is _Sleeping Beauty_." The man replied sounding amused. "If you are trying to distract us, it won't work." Without any other warning, the man sliced Folkert's chest and he fell to his knees.

There was a moment of silence. Then all hell broke loose.

"You bastards!" Vash screamed as he picked up his gun.

He aimed for the woman and shot, hitting her in the shoulder. She hissed in pain and threw her knives, finding their mark in Vash's wrists, pinning them to the side of the house. Folkert lay unmoving as the man stood over him laughing.

"You thought that you could stop us for a second time?" he laughed. "Its like history is repeating itself! You lose the girl and you are going to kill the only family that you have left!"

Folkert slowly raised his head. "Leave my family alone."

This made the man laugh harder. His laughter was cruel and sounded like glass breaking. "You have just made this more fun!"

A scream came from the house and I realised that the woman had disappeared. She came out a moment later with Lili.

"Leave my sister alone you fucking bitch!" Vash yelled as he strained against the knives in his wrists.

The woman laughed and pulled out another knife. She slowly walked towards Vash and stopped when she was just inches from his face. "Are you going to stop me?"

Vash spit in her face. The woman didn't react as she brought up her knife and plunged it into Vash's chest, making him cry out.

"Stop! Please, I will go with you! Just please don't hurt them!" Lili pleaded, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Shut up Lili! You're not going with them!" Vash said through gritted teeth.

"This boy is annoying. Can I kill him now." The woman asked nonchalantly.

The man shrugged. "He is of no use to us."

The woman turned back to Vash and in one quick movement, she slit Vash's throat. Lili's scream pierced the air as I stood there, unable to do anything. Folkert shakily stood up. His face looked like he was a thousand years old.

He didn't cry out or curse the siblings. He simply turned to me and said calmly, "Run Gilbert."

And like the coward I was, I turned and ran. I only looked back for a split second to see Folkert being run through with a sword and Lili crying over Vash's body.

**A.N. And so that brings us to the end of the third chapter. I hoped you enjoy and please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Hello readers! So because the last chapter was all about Gilbert I decided to make this chapter all about Elizabeta. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Elizabeta **

I blended into the crowd, inching closer to the vegetable cart. My breathing was steady as I walked without hesitating towards a merchant's cart. When the right moment came, I slipped my hand into the cart and pulled out three carrots. Without hesitating I turned around and walked to the nearest alley way. Vlad and Katyusha were waiting for me.

"You are getting too good at that." Katyusha said as she shook her head disapprovingly.

"Yeah but at least we get to eat everyday!" Vlad exclaimed as he took a carrot and stuffed it into his mouth. "Even if it is sometimes vegetables."

"If you don't like it, learn to steal little piglet." I laughed.

This last month had changed me. I had never thought that in a million years I would be laughing with a family of misfits. I don't even remember where I came from or if I ever had a family. My earliest memories are of waking up, shivering, surrounded by trees with my name and the clothes on my back as my only possessions. I wasn't scared of not knowing anything. I didn't even know what fear was. All I felt was emptiness, and not the sad kind of emptiness people always talk about. It was a weird feeling, not feeling emotions. On the other hand, I don't know what emotions feel like. I guess it felt like I wasn't alive, just an empty vessel, devoid of any real feeling. It was hard to explain. When I met Vlad and Katyusha, they became my family and that should have made me happy. I mean, I was happy. But I just couldn't FEEL it, and the feeling of emptiness still remained.

I shivered when a small breeze picked up and I pulled my brown cloak around me. Not that it would help. Even on the hottest days of the year, I was always cold.

"So... I have something to say..." Vlad piped up.

"If it's something about vegetables, I don't want to hear it." I replied through a mouthful of carrot.

"No nothing like that!" Vlad said impatiently.

"Then lets hear it." Katyusha encouraged.

"I think that we should become aristocrats!" Vlad exclaimed.

No one said anything. Katyusha looked at me; I looked back and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't think it works that way..." Katyusha explained sympathetically.

"Then how does it work?" Vlad shot back stubbornly.

Katyusha once again looked at me for help. I sighed and looked at Vlad who defiantly glared back.

"What is your plan? If it isn't something completely ridiculous then we might as well listen." I replied which shocked the whole group.

Vlad looked at me like I just suggested we run through the town naked. Then he smiled and started to explain. "Well you see, I've been watching the aristocrats around town and I've noticed that they aren't that special. All they have is money and fancy clothes."

"How are we going to get either of those things?" Katyusha asked.

This made Vlad puff out his chest. "I've thought about that as well! Elizabeta is a good thief..."

"Which is not something to be proud of." I interrupted him.

"Yes, but it will help in our plan. All you have to do is steal some material to make the clothes and Katyusha will make them!" Vlad finished proudly.

I slowly nodded. "What about the money? I don't want to steal money."

"You won't have to. That is step two but you don't have to hear about that yet."

"I think that we should try it. I mean, what do we have to lose?" I shrugged.

Katyusha nodded. "I agree!"

"The market will be closing soon so I will go see what I can do now. Don't worry about me if I'm not back before dark." I stood up and walked off hoping that I would make it back to my family.

* * *

><p>The market was as busy as when I left it. I peeked around the wall of a building and looked around. There were no carts with any material. That meant I would have to go into a store and try to steal the material.<p>

"Damn..." I said under my breath.

"You don't have to steal you know. You could just ask."

I whirled around and glared at the boy that had snuck up behind me. He wore a finely made blue coat and glasses. He was scrawny and had dark brown hair that had been combed neatly but that didn't stop one curl from sticking out.

I leaned against the wall trying to look at ease even though my heart was beating fast. "That would be easy wouldn't it? But as you can see, I'm not an aristocrat like yourself."

The boy laughed. "Yes I suppose that would make things easier!" Without another word, the boy grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the nearest shop.

I pulled at my wrist hopping that he would let go so that I could run away. My mind thought about all the things that happened to the people that got caught stealing. Then my mind wandered back to the first time I tried to steal something.

_A plan... I need a plan!_

I thought about biting his wrist until he let go and then booking it.

_Well I've had better plans..._

I leaned down and was about to bite his wrist when he suddenly let go. I ran into the boy's back which made my nose hurt.

"Hey watch where your go..." I stopped midsentence.

In front of me was material in every color that I could think of. Some I didn't even know the names to. I looked at the boy and he looked back with a confused look on his face.

"Well, aren't you going to choose?" the boy asked.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Only if you tell me your name."

The boy gave me a shy smile. "My name is Roderich."

I returned his smile. "Elizabeta."

Roderich's brow furrowed. "You have an aristocrat name, yet you are not."

"Yes, I get that a lot. Now can we please get back to the reason why you brought me in hear?" I said frustrated.

"You needed material. I thought that it would be easier if I bought it for you." The boy said innocently.

"Are you looking for a favour? Because you won't get one from me, if you know what I mean."

Roderich's face turned bright red. "No, nothing like that! I just...know what its like to be poor..."  
>I crossed my arms and looked at Roderich with disbelief.<p>

He looked down and fidgeted. "I don't like to talk about it..."

I smiled. "Fine, you keep your secrets and I'll keep mine.

* * *

><p>It felt like we were in the shop for hours looking at all the different colors of material. The shop keeper glared at me once but then saw I was with Roderich and sneered. When he walked by I gave him a wink causing him to stumble and drop the pile of material he was carrying. Our eyes met again and I gave him a perfect glare.<p>

_There, let him figure out what that means!_

"Why do you need this material anyways?" Roderich asked as we walked out of the store.

I could feel my face heat up and I silently cursed Vlad for coming up with a stupid idea. Clutching the package of material to my chest I replied, "Um...well it wasn't really my idea. It was my friend's and I guess I was just trying to humour him..."

"You must be good friends." Roderich said. I detected sadness behind his faint smile. Just a perk of not feeling emotion, I could easily pick up on other's.

"Well I guess you could say we are more like family then friends." I replied looking down at my shoes. "I never knew my parents; I don't even remember where I came from. My first memories are of waking up in the middle of the woods about a month ago."

Roderich looked at me with a sad expression. "You remind me of someone I used to know."

"I thought you didn't like to talk about your past?" I teased.

"It's weird... I feel like I can tell you anything..." Roderich rubbed the back of his head, suddenly turning shy. "You seem so different than the rest of the people that I have met..."

I looked up at him and saw that he looked so lonely. This made me stop in my tracks. I have never seen anyone look so alone in my life. I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled, "If you feel that way then I have a friend that will love to tell you his plan on how we are going to become aristocrats! He's about as different as they come!"

This made Roderich laugh. I laughed along with him, and for the first time... it wasn't fake.

**A.N. This chapter was supposed to have some major stuff going on but I thought that it would rush things a bit. But be prepared for the next chapter because the feels train comes back for round two! Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Hello again readers! I can't believe that this is already chapter 5! From the things that are going to happen in this story, I'm pretty sure that it will one day be the end of me!**

**Chapter 5**

**_Elizabeta_**

**5 years later**

_"Shouldn't you wake up sleepy head?"_

_I could feel myself leaning against the girl's back. I only knew that she was a girl from her voice. We were in a white room that was cloaked in shadow except for a single candle that lit only the middle of the room. We sat on the same tiled floor that we did every night, talking about anything and everything. _

_I chuckled half heartedly. "Maybe. But you know I can't leave until you tell me your poem."_

_I could hear the girl sigh. "Only if you promise to look back next time..."_

_"Sure. I promise." I said rolling my eyes._

_"You should never take promises too lightly. They can bind your soul and some may drive you mad."_

_"Okay I get it. Now hurry up and say your little poem so I can get out of here!"_

_I felt the girl's shoulders stiffen and finally slump. In a voice that sounded defeated, she recited the poem. _

There is a force that leads us,

That we cannot see,

A crystal cord that binds us to a mystery,

It pulls us up and onward,

Through strands of time and space,

That connects our spirit,

To another place

* * *

><p>My eyes slowly opened and I sat up yawning.<p>

_It's always the same dream... so why did it seem different..._

I had been having the same dream for as long as I could remember. I always sat on the same tiled floor in the same room with a girl I didn't know. I was never able to wake up until the girl said the poem.

_Whatever... it was just a stupid dream. I have to shake it off._

I stood up and stretched, then started my morning routine. I put on my favourite dark crimson dress and brushed my hair. I waited for a few minutes then put my ear to the door and listened for foot steps.

When I didn't hear any, I opened the door to find a single rose and a note in front of my door. I wasn't surprised to find it there. Actually, I had been expecting it. The roses and the notes had been coming ever since Katyusha, Vlad and I moved into Roderich's family's house.

I smiled at the memory of Roderich offering us the opportunity to live with him. He stuttered and his face was bright red, and there was a strange fluttering in my chest.

The thought made my chest flutter again, scattering my thoughts.

_Something must be wrong with my heart..._

I picked up the rose and the note and sat on my bed to read it. These notes were interesting. They weren't really love notes like most girls of seventeen get, these were more mysterious. I knew that the actual words did not hold their true meaning but instead held something deeper, something that I could never understand.

On the other hand, maybe I was reading too much into them...

I rolled my eyes at myself and unfolded the paper.

_Ancient family,_

_From times unknown,_

_Stargazing upward, longing for home._

_Ancient lovers, what sweet bliss,_

_Together forever, _

_Sealed with a kiss_

A knock at my door made me jump and shove the rose and the note under my pillow. I took two deep breaths to calm myself then opened the door.

Vlad stood on the other side jumping up and down. Even for being thirteen, he still didn't seem to have grown up any.

"Elizabeta! Finally, don't you know what day it is?" He said impatiently.

I smiled mischievously at him. "I would say it is a day where you ask me what day it is."

This stopped Vlad from jumping up and down. I fought back the smile that tried to come out as I waited for Vlad to blow up. He hated when I did this to him.

His face went bright red as he raked his fingers through his hair. Yep, definitely annoyed. "You know one day I am going to forget your birthday."

I looked at him blankly. "But I thought that your birthday was last year?"

Vlad looked at me flabbergasted. He opened his mouth to say something when Katyusha ran up and threw her arms around him.

"Happy Birthday!" she squealed. "You have grown up so fast!

Vlad grimaced but didn't pull away. "See! She remembered!"

I smiled at him and sauntered over to my bed. I pulled a box out from under the bed and faced Vlad with a look of innocence. "Then who is this present for?"

He glared at me but a smile ruined the look. "You know, someday you are going to regret ever doing this to me."

"Only when it stops being fun!" I teased.

"It seems that this room is where the party is at!" Roderich said from the doorway.

My chest did the strange fluttering thing again reminding me to go see a doctor soon. I smiled at Vlad and handed him the present.

"Now that Roderich is here you can open your present!" I leaned down and whispered into Vlad's ear. "I didn't steal it this year..."

His smile faltered but then brightened again. "Thanks Elizabeta!"

He tore through the wrapping paper and stared at the bow and the quiver of arrows that were inside the box.

"So...do you like them? I don't know much about weapons but the guy at the market said they were his best." I ventured, trying to see why Vlad was so quiet.

He wrapped his arms around me in a hug. "This is the best birthday present I have ever gotten!" Vlad turned to Roderich. "You know how to hunt right? Do you think you can teach me?"

Roderich smiled. "I would be happy to!"

Vlad ran from the room with his bow and arrows, grabbing Katyusha as he passed. "Come on let's hurry and eat so that we can go!"

Vlad disappeared with Katyusha leaving only me and Roderich behind. I quickly busied myself by cleaning up the wrapping paper trying to ignore the weird fluttering going on in my chest.

"I...uh... better make sure he doesn't try out his new bow in the house..." Roderich started but trailed off.

With my mind being elsewhere, I couldn't give him an exactly intelligent response. "Yeah...okay."

Roderich looked like he wanted to say something else but decided against it. He hesitated for only a moment before shutting the door behind him.

I sighed and flopped down on my bed. A feeling kept on nagging at me but I couldn't say what exactly. The rose peaked out from under my pillow catching my eye. I pulled the note out and read the words over again.

However, what I saw were not the words of any love poem but of one that was meant as a warning.

_I found a monster,  
>Who never ceased to smile,<br>Laughing throughout murders,  
>But she cries all the while.<em>

_I know a monster,  
>Who killed his friends, his family<br>And now is coming for me._

* * *

><p>"Elizabeta look out for the tree!" Katyusha cried out moments before I crashed into it, falling on my butt.<p>

Katyusha was by my side in an instant helping me up. She brushed off my clothing as I checked my nose for blood. Katyusha and I tagged along on Vlad and Roderich's hunting trip but we fell behind when Katyusha found some flowers and decided to pick them.

"Did anyone see that?" I asked rubbing my nose.

"Don't worry, I don't think Roderich saw." Katyusha laughed.

I stopped rubbing my nose. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Katyusha laughed. "You can't fool my intuition! I've seen how you have been acting around him!"

"That is the weirdest thing I have ever heard!" I laughed half heartedly as my chest started fluttering again.

Katyusha sauntered up to me and put her hand over my heart. "Your heart is beating rapidly. That is a sure sign that you are in L-O"

Katyusha's teasing was cut short by a scream piercing the woods.

"That was Vlad..." Katyusha whispered before I took off running.

* * *

><p>I ran through the forest barely dodging trees, Katyusha struggled to keep up behind me. I didn't care; I just needed to get to Vlad and Roderich.<p>

As I got closer, a cold mist settled around us making the trees seem like they came out of nowhere. I didn't feel scared, I never felt scared, but when I heard Vlad's scream I thought that if something were to destroy my family I would be alone... again. I couldn't let that happen. I know it seemed like a selfish thought but at that moment, the small details didn't seem to matter.

"Elizabeta, wait!" Katyusha yelled behind me.

"Stay here if you are scared! But we can't stop!" I yelled back.

It felt like no matter how far I ran I could never reach Vlad and Roderich until I finally saw Vlad lying on the forest floor. I ran up to him and crouched by his body. There was blood seeping out of the slash wounds on his chest and stomach. Vlad was taking short gasps of breath when Katyusha burst into the clearing.

She gasped and ran towards us, tears already flowing down her cheeks. I didn't know what to do; my mind was going in every direction when one thought finally came to a stop.

"Where's Roderich?" I asked Vlad.

He looked up at me and started coughing up blood. When he couldn't stop coughing, he simply pointed towards the other side of the clearing which was invisible thanks to the overwhelming fog.

"Katyusha, stay with Vlad. I am going to find Roderich." I said calmly and ran into the fog.

When I got to the other side of the clearing, it seemed that my world came to a stop. Roderich was fighting what looked like a person made out of a shadow. Its eyes glowed the same color as streams of melting snow and its hands were like claws. The rest of their body seemed to move like a shadow.

It made eye contact with me and smiled like a snake would to a mouse. It moved without any noise but was quick like lighting. Before I knew it, its claws were aiming to pierce me through the heart when Roderich was suddenly in front of me.

The creature screamed in anger as Roderich fell to the ground, blood already staining the front of his shirt a dark red. I thought of how I was going to kill this creature when a high whistle sounded and the creature disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I let my breath go, not realizing that I had been holding it when I remembered Roderich. I knelt down and held Roderich in my lap already feeling the blood seep onto my clothes. There was no weird fluttering in my chest anymore. There was no feeling whatsoever.

Roderich gasped for breath before talking in just above a whisper. "Elizabeta..."

"I'm right here." I answered.

"Did I make it in time... are you hurt?"

I laughed half heartedly. "I'm doing better than you. We have to get you some help."

Roderich slowly shook his head. When he opened his eyes, they were full of pain. His face was ghostly pale. Sweat dotted his forehead as he tried to take in a breath, which caused him to cough up blood. "Will you stay with me... just until it's over?"

"What do you mean until it's over? You are going to be fine! We just have to get you some help." I cried.

Again, Roderich slowly shook his head. He held onto my hand as he fought to keep his eyes open. "I always loved your silver eyes... they remind me of the moon. I knew that you couldn't feel emotion... but you made me so happy. Thank you... so much..."

"How did you know I couldn't feel anything?" I asked shocked.

Roderich looked into my eyes as his grip on my hand slowly faltered. "Tell me a poem... I have always liked poetry..."

I racked my brain for a poem when one came to mind. I gave Roderich a small smile. "Why don't I tell you one that you gave to me?"

He smiled and closed his eyes. Everything seemed to go deathly still as I recited the words.

_Ancient family,_

_From times unknown,_

_Stargazing upward, longing for home._

_Ancient lovers, what sweet bliss,_

_Together forever, _

_Sealed with a kiss_

When I spoke the last line, I leaned over and kissed Roderich softly. He took one last breath... and then he died... the smile still on his face.

**A.N. Okay... I'm not a big AustriaXHungary fan but that was still really emotional for me to write... stupid feels train. Please review...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Chapter 6 everyone! YAY! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 6**

**_Elizabeta_**

I could feel nothing. My mind stopped running around and I couldn't see anything except for Roderich's still body. The fluttering in my chest that I felt whenever I was around Roderich was gone. Small drops of water fell on his cheeks and I wondered absently why I couldn't feel it raining. Then I realized that the water was coming from me. I gently touched my cheeks, my fingers coming back wet.

_So this is what crying feels like... I wonder why I'm crying. People usually cry when they are sad... but I don't feel sad... I don't feel anything._

I slowly lay Roderich on the forest floor and knelt beside him. All I could do was sit and stare at his still body, the smile still on his face.

_Roderich is dead... _

With that thought, something burst through the numbness. The only word I could used to describe what had spread through my chest was pain. However, I don't think it did the feeling justice. It was hard to breath, like a boulder was resting on my chest. I gasped trying to take in a deep breath and more tears came running down my cheeks. I hugged myself trying to get my body to stop shaking with each sob that racked my body.

_How do people live through this?! These feelings could destroy someone!_

Hurt, anger and pain coursed through my body making me scream in frustration.

"Elizabeta?" Katyusha called out from the other side of the clearing.

I gulped down another sob and wiped the tears from my cheeks. The pain was gone and the familiar numbness was back.

The fog had started to dissipate as soon as the creature made out of shadows had disappeared. I could see the shape of Katyusha kneeling over Vlad who was as still as Roderich. I slowly stood up and walked over to them. I put on a grim face to hide what I had felt a few moments before, knowing that I would have to be strong for what was to come next.

Vlad's eyes slowly opened when I approached. There was pain in his eyes but also fear. Katyusha pushed his hair back from his forehead and whispered something in his ear.

I knelt down beside them and held Vlad's hand. He turned his head to me and opened his mouth letting a trail of blood slip down his chin. "Elizabeta... am I dying? I don't want to die..."

I squeezed his hand. "Don't worry. You will be fine, just close your eyes and go to sleep. All you need to do is sleep and you will feel better."

"But what if I don't wake up?"

"You will, and when you do the pain will be gone." I whispered.

He slowly nodded as one tear streaked down his face. When he closed his eyes, he took one last breath and went still. Katyusha sobbed and clutched Vlad to her chest. There was only a small sting of the pain that I had felt before but it was enough to make a few tears escape and slide down my cheeks.

"We have to go Katyusha. It's not safe here. Those things might come back." I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

She nodded and I helped her put Vlad's body on her back. I went back to get Roderich, who was lighter then I expected. Together, Katyusha and I walked back to the village in silence. When the trees started to thin, Katyusha whistled a high, lonely tune that made me shiver.

* * *

><p><em>For the whole night, the girl and I did not say a word. The room was silent except for the sound of our breathing. <em>

_"So... are you going to the funeral?" the girl asked._

_I looked at my hands, looking for the pain that I had felt in the woods. The same pain that made Katyusha cry all week when she thought no one was looking. Again, there was nothing there._

_"I have to be there for Katyusha." I replied._

_The room went silent. I could hear the girl sigh. "It's about time that you woke up."_

_My sigh echoed hers. "Let's hear it then."_

_I could feel the girl turn to look at me but I continued to stare straight ahead. _

_"This one is different. You have to take this one seriously!"_

_"I understand that now..." I mumbled._

_"Okay..." the girl hesitated, then in a clear voice she recited, _

Too evil for Heaven

To good for Hell

Caught in the middle

They will change the Grimm night

Changed by smiles

And soft deceitful wiles

A sky that always bares a hint of sadness

Is bound to the never-ending green grove

One boy and one girl who remain alone

Death falls on one's shoulders

The other carries the burden

* * *

><p>It was a foggy gray morning. The mist curled around me like a veil as I walked to the edge of the woods. I never went into them; I just looked from a distance.<p>

Today was the funeral. I knew I should head back to the house but I wasn't ready to face the tears that Katyusha tried hiding or the stares that seemed to follow me everywhere. Deep down, I knew that I was to blame for Vlad and Roderich's death. I had given Vlad those bows and arrows. That present had been the reason we were in the woods that day.

But did I feel guilty? No, I felt nothing... just like always.

Maybe that was why I avoided everyone as much as possible. I didn't want to feel the eyes of my remaining family and any other onlookers blaming me for something that I did not feel guilty for.

I sighed and slowly walked back, the grass muffling my footsteps until I reached the cobble stones of the town. The funeral was being held in the graveyard behind our house. People had gathered in the graveyard and surrounded the two caskets that were being lowered into the ground. I hid behind some trees a few yards away and watched the mourners and wondered if they felt the same mysterious pain that I had felt when Roderich had died in my arms.

"I don't know why half of them are here. It's not like they knew Roderich or Vlad." A small voice commented behind me.

I whirled around to find Roderich's adopted little sister, Natalia. She usually spent her time with her big brother, Ivan, who had been the one to take us all in. Natalia always had a serious look on her face and rarely smiled. Actually this was the first time that she had spoken to me in the five years that I hade lived in the same house as her.

I gave her a small smile. "Shouldn't you be with your brother?"

Natalia looked past me at the group of people then back at me. "I don't like funerals. They are full of people who are just there to be seen. They don't even care, much less know, who the deceased was."

I looked at Natalia, surprised by what was coming out of this eight year old's mouth. Natalia continued to stare at the people.

"Where did you learn that?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Through simple observation."

_What does her older brother teach her? _

The group of people started to disperse and I hid behind the tree once more. The corner of Natalia's mouth twitched. "Well I better go back to my brother. He will be wondering where I am."

I stepped out from behind the tree now that the crowd was gone and started walking with Natalia down the trail that would lead us to our house. Natalia walked just a step ahead of me and in a soft haunting tune, she began to sing.

_Too evil for Heaven_

_To good for Hell_

_Caught in the middle_

_They will change the Grimm night_

_Changed by smiles _

_And soft deceitful wiles_

_A sky that always bares a hint of sadness_

_Is bound to the never-ending green grove_

_One boy and one girl who remain alone_

_Death falls on one's shoulders_

_The other carries the burden_

The words made me stop in my tracks and I watched Natalia continue down the trail until she disappeared into the house.

* * *

><p>For the second time that day, I found myself standing at the edge of the woods. I didn't want to go back to the house just yet. After I heard Natalia singing the same poem from my dream, I didn't think that I could handle the strained silence of the house.<p>

My thoughts wandered to the day that Roderich and Vlad were killed. I still had the note that Roderich had given me that day and how it changed into a warning. I looked up into the sky and whispered the words to the poem.

_I found a monster,  
>Who never ceased to smile,<br>Laughing throughout murders,  
>But she cries all the while.<em>

_I know a monster,  
>Who killed his friends, his family<br>And now is coming for me._

My feet started moving as if on their own. Moving as if in a dream I made my way to the place where we were attacked. There were still two spots of dried blood on opposite sides of the clearing. I didn't look at them as I made my way towards the middle of the clearing, knelt down and closed my eyes. I could hear faint voices all around me but I didn't open my eyes.

I must have fallen asleep because I found myself back in the familiar room that I wandered in every night. I could feel the girl's back stiffen against my own.

"Your back so soon?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah... I guess I am!" I said.

The girl's back was still tense against my own and I could taste the tension in the air. I didn't know what was happening, but something was wrong.

"Elizabeta, where are you?" The girl asked.

"I'm in the woods that are by the village I live in." I replied, wondering where this was going.

"You have to wake up! Wake up and go back to the village! Your not safe here!" she replied frantically.

"But I don't know how!"I said.

"Damn it!" the girl muttered, then to me, "Okay, okay... let me think!"

I waited in silence, I knew that she was about to say one of her poems to me. I remembered when they were just that, poems. Now I knew that they meant much more, even if I could never understand them.

She took a breath. "Okay... here it goes.

_When angered at a friend_

_Wrath did grow_

_When angered at a foe_

_Wrath did end_

* * *

><p>I woke up to darkness. The woods were silent but the silence seemed to slam against my ears. I looked around and strained my eyes in an attempt to see.<p>

_Damn it! Why did I have to fall asleep? If I try to walk home, I will just get myself lost! _

I started to stand when I saw two familiar glowing white eyes looking at me at the edge of the clearing. I didn't feel afraid, I didn't feel anything.

_If there was a time to feel scared, I would say this would be it._

Fog started to roll in making it easier to see the shadow like creature. It had shape of a woman, her hair swirled around her head like smoke. We both stood and stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move.

The creature smiled and in a voice that sounded like a shadow, faint and haunting, it spoke, "Do not worry Daughter of the Grimm night. I will not harm you."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

The creature continued to smile as she slowly disappeared into the night only to appear right in front of me. She laughed when I didn't jump but just continued to stare. Her laugh was like a cold wind blowing through dead leaves.

"So the rumours are true. You really can't feel anything." She mused in the same fain, haunting voice.

I glared at her but said nothing. This was the creature that had killed Roderich and Vlad; I was not going to let her out of my sight.

She seemed to know what I was thinking because she shook her head and laughed again. "I wasn't the one that killed your friend and lover. Believe me; we don't go around killing people for no good reason. We just like to torment them until they go mad and destroy themselves!"

"Why does every one think that I loved Roderich!" I asked through clenched teeth.

This seemed to amuse the creature even more because she continued to laugh, until a flame burst through her chest making her disappear. I didn't flinch as the flame almost brushed against my chest.

"Are you alright?" The person asked as the fog slowly faded.

When I was sure that I did not catch fire, I glared into the eyes of a red eyed boy, not knowing that this was the beginning of a long journey that would change my life forever.

**A.N. Finally we see the start of PruHun! I was wondering when this was going to happen! I Hoped you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. Hello again readers! It seems like such a long time since I updated! I wrought this chapter on the fly so I hope its okay!**

**Chapter 7 **

_**Gilbert**_

I had found her when the sun was just peaking through the trees giving them an orange glow. She had been sleeping in the clearing and I had almost stepped on her. The girl was lying in a bed of wild flowers, her brown hair flaring out framing her heart shaped face. This girl's face looked so calm as if she was in no danger in these woods.

I had seen all kinds of monsters in this forest ever since I... left Folkert's house. She seemed harmless but I couldn't be too careful. I walked to the other side of the clearing, climbed a tree and settled in for the night. When the moon was at its peak, a fog started rolling in. It blocked my view of the clearing and I knew that I had to do something about the girl. Whether it was to kill her or get her to safety, I didn't know yet. I moved to a lower branch when I heard laughter. I froze and looked to where the girl was standing in the middle of the clearing with an Akumu. Folkert had told us about the shadow women. He said that they were conjured up by dark magic and could take the form of anyone you love or who you could not save and use it to drive you mad. I had never seen one before but I knew that this had to be one. The girl didn't look frightened though; actually, she looked like she was still half asleep.

I jumped out of the tree and hurriedly made a torch just like Folkert had taught me. I lit it and aimed at the creature's back.

Without thinking of what I was getting myself into, I ran forward and plunged the torch into its mark. With a hiss, the Akumu disappeared and the fog started to fade.

I looked down at the girl and froze. Her eyes were silver! Not the washed out gray that was devoid of any color. But the brilliant silver of the moon's pure light that seemed to glow through even the darkest of nights.

"Are you all right?" I asked without thinking, my eyes never leaving hers.

The girl glared up at me with those haunting silver eyes. I mentally kicked myself for not thinking of something more intelligent to say.

"I'm fine." She said in a monotone voice. She gave me one last glare and then walked off into the woods without another word.

I hadn't realized that I was holding my breath until the girl was out of sight. I sighed and found myself smiling. Something I hadn't done for five years.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, I caught up with the girl. She didn't acknowledge my presence as I sauntered up beside her.<p>

"So where are you going this awesome evening?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

She glanced at me from the corner of her eye then looked forward again. "Home."

"And... where would that be?"

She didn't answer me and continued walking.

_Okay... this ice might be harder to break than I thought._

"What's your favourite color?" I asked.

The girl looked at me confused. "What?"

"What's your favourite color?"

She gave me a hard stare then said softly. "If I had to pick a color I guess I would say... green."

I clapped. "See? That wasn't so hard!"

She smirked. "What's your name?"

I gave her my charming smile. "I am the awesome Gilbert!"

"Elizabeta." She replied.

"Well Elizabeta would you mind if I walked you home?"

Still looking confused Elizabeta looked up at the stars. "I guess that would be alright."

_Ice is now broken. I repeat, ice is now broken._

"You don't look like you are from around here so I guess I can help you find your way out of the forest." She winked and brought a finger to her lips. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone that you were lost."

I laughed and scratched the back of my head nervously. "Thank you My Lady!"

For the second time that night, I found myself smiling. This girl still felt odd to me but at the same time, being around her seemed to push back the darkness in my heart.

Elizabeta continued on through the trees unaware that I did not follow. I felt like this girl knew of the darkness in the world by the way she seemed to hide her emotions behind a cold exterior. Nevertheless, this didn't make her appear broken or bitter. This thought filled me with the unrelenting need to protect this girl.

Without hesitating, I ran to catch up.

_Maybe I found something that even I can protect... _

The thought brought a smile to my face.

* * *

><p>Elizabeta's home was probably the biggest house I ever saw. I guess I couldn't compare it to anything other than Folkert's house, which only had one room. But this house looked like it had hundreds of rooms.<p>

Elizabeta caught me staring and leaned over to close my mouth, which apparently had been hanging open.

"You look like you have never seen a mansion before." She said. The words didn't have a mean tone to them. They were just stated like a fact.

"I haven't." I admitted sheepishly. "I've actually never been in a village before either. I lived in a one room house in the woods with my family for as long as I can remember."

"Then you don't have a place to stay the night?" Elizabeta asked. When I didn't answer, she grabbed my hand and started leading me towards her house. "You can stay in one of the guest rooms. Then you can decide what you are going to do in the morning."

"O...okay." I stuttered.

_Wow, she must think you are a genius! Where did you learn your awesome way with words?_

I stared at the back of this curious girl as she led me to the house. One thought crawled into my mind that made me decide that this girl was different from anyone than I've ever known.

_She never asked me why I left..._

I stared at the hand that held mine and let a small smile slip out.

_Thank you Elizabeta...whoever you are..._

* * *

><p>I woke the next morning when the sun was just peaking over the trees. I quietly opened the door to my room and slowly closed it behind me. I looked to the left and right trying to remember which way I had to go to get out of the house. I had been too busy looking at everything the night before that I hadn't paid attention to where Elizabeta had led me.<p>

_Damn... what am I going to do? I can't just wander around the house. _

An idea popped into my head that made me groan. It had been a method that Lili had used to decide which way she would walk whenever she couldn't decide. I could feel my face heat up with the thought of someone catching me doing it. Without another idea, I sighed.

_Fine. I will spin around and which ever way I'm facing, I will head in that direction._

I spun around three times and faced the right.

_Okay... I guess I'm going right._

I started walking, my eyes catching on the pictures that hung down all the hallways. Most of them were portraits of two men except for the last one at the end of the hallway. That one was a picture of a man and a little girl with light colored hair. These two weren't scowling like the others; they both had a small smile. However, it didn't seem to be out of happiness.

I started walking again and after a few minutes, I knew that I was in trouble when I came to a dead end.

_Apparently, right isn't the "right" way..._

I snickered at my own joke when a small voice spoke up behind me.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Elizabeta<strong>_

I carefully walked out of the kitchen with a plate of food for Gilbert. The sooner that he ate, the sooner he could leave without getting caught.

_I hope that he didn't decide to go exploring. This place is like a maze, anyone could get lost in here._

I shuddered at the thought of Ivan finding him. I didn't know him very well but the few times that I had talked to him, Ivan seemed distant. His little sister on the other hand seemed to always know what Ivan or what anyone else was thinking. The siblings were a strange pair but they were also the ones that showed the kindness to take us all in.

I climbed the stairs that led to the bedrooms. I had put Gilbert in the third room on the right without thinking of who used to live in it.

_I'm sure Roderich wouldn't mind someone using his room..._

I knocked on the door and waited for a response. When none came, I knocked again.

_Maybe he is still sleeping._

"Gilbert?" I called softly. No answer. "I'm coming in."

I opened the door and sighed, no one was there.

_Where could he have gone?_

I was thinking of what to do when I hear d laughter. I don't think I had ever heard laughter ever since Roderich and Vlad had died. The house seemed darker and less welcoming since that day so laughter seemed so out of place.

I stuck my head out the door and saw that Natalia's door was open. I walked to her room and peeked around the corner.

What I saw made me stand in the doorway, eyes wide. I had learned how to act out emotions for different circumstances, but I didn't know how to react in a situation like this.

Natalia was sitting at a little table in the middle of her room, pretending to pour tea into two tea cups. She was laughing, something that I have never heard before. It sounded so sweet, like tinkling bells. When I looked at who was sitting across from her made my eyes widen even more in disbelief.

Gilbert was wearing a pink tea party hat and wore on of Katyusha's pink dresses to match. When he held his tea cup, Gilbert stuck his pinkie finger out just like any lady would at a tea party.

"Would you care for sugar in your tea?" Natalia asked.

"Why yes princess, I would like that very much!" Gilbert answered in a high pitched voice.

This made Natalia burst into giggles again. She caught sight of me standing in the door way and beckoned me to come in.

"Hello Elizabeta! Would you like to join us?"

"U...um what are you doing?" I asked.

Gilbert grinned up at me and in his high pitched "girl" voice he answered, "We are having a tea party My Lady. Wont you please join us?"

Something bubbled in my chest. It was such a strange feeling that made me start laughing so hard that I doubled over, tears coming out of my eyes.

_What is this? I thought people cried when they were sad? But I don't feel that pain... I feel...happy?_

I straightened, wiping the tears from my eyes, and curtsied. "It would be my pleasure!"

* * *

><p>"<em>The boy has found his way out of the forest!"<em>

"_What? I thought that it was your turn to watch him?"_

"_I thought that it was yours?"_

"_Well what are we going to do now? We can't go back on our contract."_

"_He is with the girl. She sometimes wanders into the woods. Maybe she will go there again with the boy..."_

"_And if they don't? What then?"_

"_We will think about that IF it comes to it. For now I suggest we sit back and watch."_

"_Stupid frog..."_

"_Black sheep..."_

**A.N. Bet you guys can't guess who the new characters are! Lol! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thought that since the recent chapters have been so sad and depressing I would try to lighten the mood with this chapter! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. Hello readers! We are finally past all that "back story which is essential for the plot" stuff! So now we finally make our way into the actual story! Maybe... I never really know what is going to happen in these chapters...**

**Chapter 8**

_**Gilbert**_

After the "tea party", Natalia led us through a maze of hallways, all the while avoiding servants and a guy named Ivan. The name sent shivers down my spine. No way did I want to meet the guy if only his name made me nervous.

"Once we make it outside Elizabeta will lead you to our guest house. No one ever uses it but me, so you should be safe." Natalia said as she peeked around a corner before continuing on.

"You're giving me a place to stay?" I asked dubious. "Why would you do that?"

Natalia didn't answer right a way, and then with a knowing smile, she answered, "That's a secret..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eight months later<strong>_

The forest was quiet, my eyes never leaving the target. A small wind blew making the leaves on the trees shimmer in the sunlight. The deer's big, soft brown eyes scanned the trees until bowing its head to continue eating. I slowed my breathing and waited a few more seconds until I jumped out of the tree and raised my bow. I pulled back the string and started to aim, only to find the deer already dead on the ground.

An arrow stuck out of its neck and a sharp metallic smell filled the air. I looked around and saw Elizabeta melt from the shadows of the trees. It was almost eerie when she didn't make a sound while hunting.

Elizabeta smirked as she pulled the arrow out of the deer's neck. "That's makes two for me and... zero for you?"

I frowned and kicked the ground. "Only because I taught you the secrets of the trade! The unawesome student should never surpass the awesome teacher!"

Elizabeta laughed. "I'm just a natural!"

It had taken me weeks to convince Elizabeta to come hunting with me. After a few days of doing nothing but hiding in the guest house away from Ivan, I quickly became restless. It was rare not having anything to do, not to mention having to remain unseen. Natalia would visit me sometimes, but her visits always left me asking questions that she couldn't seem to answer.

My thoughts also plagued me when my mind wandered. Thoughts about the day my family was taken from me by two mysterious people, and also thoughts about Lili; where she was, if she was okay. I had never heard the story "Sleeping beauty" but from what Folkert had told me, none of the stories ever seemed to end well.

I asked Natalia what she knew of the Grimm brothers. Even for a child of only eight years old, she seemed much older than she actually was. The topic seemed to make her uncomfortable though, so I never asked again after that.

With nothing else to distract me I asked Elizabeta if she wanted to go hunting with me. She got this weird look on her face which quickly turned back into her usual blank expression. At first she said no but my awesome manly charm must have won her over.

"It's starting to get dark. Want to head back?" Elizabeta asked, looking up at the quickly receding light.

"Sure."

We dropped off the deer in the kitchen and started walking back to the guest house in content silence. I've come to expect this silence between us. It was kind of nice knowing that I didn't have to keep up the conversation and just be myself. Elizabeta didn't seem to mind; actually, I think she preferred it.

I was about to open the door when Natalia opened it.

"Good, you're back. I have something to show you." She said as she closed the door behind her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you remember what you asked me eight months ago?" Natalia asked.

My mind went blank. "Um...No?"

Natalia glared at me and let out a frustrated sigh. Elizabeta smiled. "Gilbert asked you about the Grimm brothers."

"Yes, thank you Elizabeta." Natalia said as she walked into the next room.

"Well how I was I supposed to remember that!?" I exclaimed as I flopped into a chair.

Natalia walked back into the room with a book in hand. "It took some looking but I finally found something."

"Wait a minute. You mean to say that you were looking for eight months for a book?" I asked, flabbergasted.

Natalia gave me a weird look. "You can't just find something like this lying around." She crossed the room and handed me the book. "I think that you should read it for yourself."

Without another word, Natalia walked out of the house, quietly shutting the door behind her. I opened the book and started to read. Elizabeta leaned over and read over my shoulder.

The stories were dark and horrifying. To think that two brothers had made people live these stories. Hell, they were still making people live out through these stories through their reincarnations. I found the story _Sleeping Beauty_ and started reading, only hesitating for a moment. It was just as dark as the rest of the stories but I felt a rush of relief when the princess was still alive in the end. It had only been five years since the mysterious people had taken her; still too young for her story to have fully started yet.

_There is a chance...that Lili is alive...waiting for me to save her._

"I have to save my sister." I said.

Elizabeta didn't ask any questions or try to stop me. Instead, she gave me a hard stare. "I'll come with you."

* * *

><p>We didn't waste anytime getting ready. We packed food and water to last us a few weeks and said goodbye to Natalia. She walked us to the edge of the woods, gave us a small wave then turned to walk back to the house. It might have just been my imagination but I thought I saw a single tear leave a track down Natalia's cheek. I don't know why... but this scared me.<p>

A howl sent a shiver up my spine and made me forget Natalia and her strange behaviour.

I looked at Elizabeta. She kept a steady gaze in the direction of where the howl came from. A soft breeze lifted her brown hair, and her eyes almost glowed in the moonlight making her look like something supernatural. At that moment, Elizabeta looked so lonely. Like she was longing for something she could never hope to attain.

Her silver gaze flickered to me and she smiled. "Let's go save your sister."

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks since we left to find Lili and I finally realized that I didn't know where the hell I was going. We had been following a straight line, climbing into trees to escape the nightmares that came out at night. That night Elizabeta asked me to tell her about my family. At first I couldn't think of anything to tell her except for the day that they were taken from me. I didn't think that that would be a good bedtime story so I told her about my family instead.<p>

How Folkert always seemed so stern but in actuality he loved all of us in his own way. How Vash did everything he could to keep Lili smiling. I even told her about Roderich and his uncanny ability to be my rival in pretty much everything.

Elizabeta seemed the most interested in Roderich for some reason. I told her about the day that he left to find a better life for our family and his promise to come back.

"But he never did..." I told her sadly.

I could never decide if I was mad at him or not. Roderich's intentions were good but he wasn't there when we needed him the most. I caught a sad, guilty look cross Elizabeta's face before she turned away.

"This Roderich...he reminds me of someone that I used to know." She muttered. "I guess you could say that he was someone dear to me. He died trying to protect me... along with my little brother."

I didn't know what to say after that. This was the first time that I had seen Elizabeta show real emotion. A sad silence fell between us as we sat in the darkness thinking about all that we lost.

"Most of the time I feel nothing." Elizabeta sighed. "But sometimes it all comes in a rush."

I could barely see her in the dark now but the way she held herself, her knees brought up to her chest as if to shield herself, told me that she hadn't confessed this to anyone before.

"Doesn't that happen to everybody sometimes?" I asked.

"No, this is different. When I say I don't feel anything, I actually mean it." She turned towards me. "The strongest emotion is pain. That is the emotion that shows itself the most. It usually comes when I think about...him or my brother."

"He must have been someone pretty important to you if he could make you feel that way." I said, not knowing what else to say.

I could sense her smile more than see it when she spoke again.

"There was also this other emotion that I would feel when I was around him. It was a weird fluttering in my chest!" She laughed.

"Sounds like you were in L-O-V-E!" I teased.

Elizabeta gave a weary sigh and laughed. "That's what everybody would tell me!" Silence, then she whispered. "Not that it matters now..."

"So..." I tried to start another conversation. "Do you have any other siblings? You know about my childhood, let's hear about yours!"

"Besides Vlad, I have a sister named Katyusha. We weren't related but we still considered ourselves siblings." She paused as if to gather her thoughts. "As for my childhood...well... I don't know where I came from. I just woke up one day, wandering the woods..."

I looked up. "Wait? What did you just say?"

"I woke up one day and I was wandering the woods."

"That sounds exactly what happened with me..." I said, running a hand through my hair. "Except I vaguely remember my parents..."

Silence fell between us again, both of us lost in our thoughts.

_How can that be? There is no way that two people with similar pasts just meet by coincidence... unless...it isn't._

"What if it isn't just a coincidence?" Elizabeta spoke my thoughts aloud.

"Well aren't you two smart!"

We both jumped at the new voice. Gravity decided to make an appearance and I fell to the ground, hitting branches all the way down. The air was forced out of my lungs as I hit the ground with a thump. I could hear Elizabeta jump down from the tree. She helped me up and we looked for the source of the voice.

"Nice job frog. How about next time we DON'T try to kill them." Another voice said in a huff.

"Well how was I supposed to know that the boy was clumsy!" answered the other.

"Show yourselves." Elizabeta said in a dangerous tone.

There was rustling in the trees then two men seemed to appear out of nowhere.

They were both blonde but that is where the similarities ended. The shorter one had bushy eyebrows and emerald eyes. He seemed to be the more serious of the two. The other had a strange air about him; I almost suspected to see sparkles floating around him. His blue eyes were flirtatious but wise at the same time, if that even seemed possible.

"Why don't you show your true selves?" Elizabeta asked calmly. All of the emotion that she had shown me was gone now. I was starting to think I imagined it.

The duo looked at Elizabeta surprised, and then looked back at each other.

"I didn't know that she could see through glamour." Bushy brows exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked feeling like the others knew something that I didn't.

The two looked at each other and started to shimmer. When it faded, I saw that the two men who had stood in front of us before were different. They still had the same features but now they were more distinct. Their eyes were bigger, the colors more vibrant, and their ears were pointed. The one with the strange air now had the sparkles that I had been waiting for.

"There, is that better my pretty little flower?" the one with the blue eyes asked.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed. "Who the hell are you people?"

"I am Arthur and that sparkly moron over there is Francis." Bushy brows said in a bored voice.

"You are faeries." Elizabeta stated.

_What is going on here? What does she mean by faeries? They don't have pretty little wings like the ones in the books that Lili would read. Unless..._

I tried to peek around to see if they had wings when Francis started to laugh.

"We don't have any wings!" Francis chuckled. "Though that would be pretty cool..."

"That would be awesome!" I exclaimed, deciding that I liked this one.

"We are getting off topic." Arthur interrupted, annoyed. "We are here because of a debt that we must repay to you Gilbert."

"Um... I don't think I ever did business with you before. I didn't even know faeries existed till now."

"The original contract was made between us and your parents. But now that they are dead the debt falls to the next of kin... to you." Arthur stated.

"My parents?" I whispered.

"We don't have anymore time for questions. There has been something following you for a few days now and it is catching up. We have to get you two somewhere safe." Francis said as a howl echoed in the distance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elizabeta <strong>_

"_So have you gained the courage to look behind you?" The girl asked._

_I smirked. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I have decided to stop looking in the past."_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_My whole life I have been thinking of the what if's and what I should have done." I clenched my fists. "But now there is a boy who needs my help to save his family and I'm not going to turn my back on him because of these weird dreams." _

_There was silence then the girl sighed. "Then this is the last prophecy I can give you..."_

"_Wait, those poems that you have been telling me were prophecies?" I exclaimed. However, the girl didn't seem to hear me as she recited the prophecy._

The woods are lovely

Dark and deep

But you have your own promises to keep

And a long time to sleep

And if I die before you wake

Know my soul is yours to take

I promise I won't cry

When I see me

Sleeping in the willow tree

**A.N. Yay another prophecy! I know most of them won't make sense now (because they aren't supposed to) but they will hopefully make sense in the future! Bye for now readers and please review! **


End file.
